Clash of Waves
by silvrwave
Summary: Yondaime uses a different seal on Naruto that was given to him by two half-demons and later on Naruto is trained by the lengendary Oni Ookami.WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Clash of Waves Prologue**

Minato Namikaze couldn't believe his luck. Two days ago one of the messengers from Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) came and reported that a demon had destroyed the beautiful seaside country to the ground. Minato didn't believe the man at first until he met up with _him._ It was impossible for the man to be alive but he was. Uchiha Madara was heading towards Konoha for revenge. Madara still had a grudge against Konoha for banishing him after his defeat to the Shodaime Hokage.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Minato was walking around the woods taking a break from fighting a Kage's worst enemy. Paperwork. He still silently cursed the old man for not mentioning _that_ little detail. He heard a twig break and froze in place. When he turned around he was face to face with the only holder known of having the Mangenkyou Sharingan, Uchiha Madara. The Yondaime Hokage didn't even flinch when he was subjected to the world of Tsukuyomi. The world of Tsukuyomi looked like a nightmare. The moon was a blood red and everything dark was white and everything light was black. Madara was confident in his abilities of the Sharingan and because of that ignorance he lost the battle. Minato broke the illusion with the power of his will leaving Madara exhausted. But before Madara left he spat out a warning,

"Don't get to comfortable Hokage my pet will be coming to your precious village, and then take away what you hold precious to you." And with this warning Madara vanished.

_End Flashback_

He took a mournful sigh as he saw dusk approaching knowing it would be his last night alive. He stared at his wife who was currently holding their newborn son who just came into the world a few moments ago. He reached out and carefully caressed the child's face. His wife smiled at the tiny infant in her arms. It was a perfect Kodak moment™... well it was until Jiraiya came into the room.

"So where's the tyke!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he walked into the room. Minato gave his sensei a look before glaring at the wall.

"Kakashi, Rin I know you're there." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Was it too much to ask that he could have a few moments alone with his family? Rin came out from the shadows shortly followed by Kakashi holding a camera. She glared at the toad sanin before scowling,

"You totally ruined a perfect picture you old pervert!" Rin yelled.

Minato sighed as he remembered his sensei saying something about 'spicing up' his book. The young Hokage didn't take his sensei seriously until Icha Icha Paradise Book 1 was released. And for some odd reason he had a feeling that Kakashi had taken a liking to the book but it was just a feeling it's not like the young jounin had actually gone out and bought the book...or had he? Minato shook his head trying to dispel all of the random thoughts in his head. He smiled at his team and old sensei.

"So my little dysfunctional family has come meet my son, Naruto." Minato said jokingly to the other three in the room. And in return they glared at being called dysfunctional but kept a smile on their faces for being called family. They all crowded around the bed it was another Kodak Moment™ a perfect picture until a loud voice from down the hall broke the calming atmosphere making the infant cry loudly.

"Come on Rhoan pleaasssee?" A girls voice asked.

"No Luna." A male voice answered back.

"But but but please!" Luna yelled.

"No." Rhoan repeated. Luna then tried a different tactic.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Rhoan groaned and opened the door to the room where the Namikaze family was gathered. Jiraiya's mouth fell open with shock. A teenager entered the room looking about the age of eighteen. He was about 6'3 with spiky dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a blank tank top with a vest similar to the one jounin and chunin wear, he wore shorts that were black, he also wore some bandages around his right wrist, and he also had a sword hanging from his waist. The only thing odd about him was that that he had claws and sharp canines.

"Rhoan?" Jiraiya asked. When Rhoan nodded Jiraiya pointed his finger at Rhoan in a comical fashion.

"You joker I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Jiraiya shouted. Rhoan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I was not planning on returning until after you died you old perv but a friend of mine convinced me otherwise." Rhoan said finishing his sentence with a sheepish chuckle. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and gave Rhoan a disbelieving stare.

"You mean to tell me that there is someone out there who somehow is more stubborn than you?" Jiraiya chuckled. Rhoan gave Jiraiya a look before saying,

"She locked me in a room with two hundred whining three year olds." Jiraiya and everyone else in the room shuddered at the mental image.

"So where is she?" Rin asked quietly. Rhoan gave Rin a pitying glance.

"Right behind you." Rhoan pointed out. Rin turned around and gaped at the horse-sized cat before fainting. Minato ran over to Rin to see if she was ok. The cat let out a laugh before transforming into a girl. She was about the same age as Rhoan and stood at 5'8. She had black hair that came down to about the middle of her back and she had luminous purple cat eyes along with sharper canines and claws. She wore black shinobi pants with black sandals that most ninja were seen wearing and she wore a purple shirt that had a yellow moon on it with a dark blue jacket. She turned her head to glare at Rhoan.

"PLEASE!" Luna yelled out randomly waking up Rin and making Naruto cry louder.

"No make your own damn pancakes! Why the heck would you want pancakes this late anyway?" Rhoan snapped. Luna pouted, "My pancakes are always half-cooked for some reason and who doesn't like to eat pancakes when they are watching a good movie. Tonight is movie night you know." Rhoan gave her a look before sighing,

"People eat _popcorn_ when they watch a movie not _pancakes_." Luna flushed a light pink with embarrassment. "Human customs are weird." She said while shrugging. Minato gave them a weird look wondering if the last couple minutes he had with his family would be constantly interrupted. _Oh Kami why do you hate me? Is it because I named a technique with your name in it?_ (Flying Thunder God Technique AKA Hirashin.) Minato thought. While Luna and Rhoan got into another argument Kushina looked up at Minato worried. Noticing her look he walked back towards them.

"Minato-kun what are you going to do about the Kyuubi?" She asked quietly so Naruto wouldn't wake up again. Minato looked down and let his bangs fall over his eyes hiding them in the shadows.

"I'm going to seal it with Shiki Fuuin into a newborn..." Minato's voice trailed off as he looked on at the outraged look his wife was wearing while hugging their son tighter to her chest. He reached out to her but she slapped at his hand.

"You're going to kill our son!" She yelled. Minato shook his head slowly.

"The Shiki Fuuin seal will not take our son's life just mine." Minato said softly. Kushina's furious glare turned into a horrified stare. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to sob quietly. Rhoan walked up to the blonde Hokage and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Rhoan had a smirk on his face that disturbed the Yondaime slightly because of the fangs that hung out of the teenager's mouth.

"May I make a suggestion before you decide to summon one of the Shinigami?" Rhoan questioned putting on a serious face. Minato nodded solemnly.

"It's a technique Luna picked up about five years ago it's called **Hitogokoro Kangoku no Jutsu** (Human Spirit Prison Technique.) You can become the seal for the fox in a sense and you might be able to communicate with your son. You better kick that damn demon's ass back to the place he came from or I'll kick yours." Rhoan growled out the last part before handing the Yondaime the scroll that he had in his pocket with the technique. Minato nodded to Rhoan respectively.

"OK bye Blonde people, white haired kid, old pervert, red haired lady, girl with brown hair aaannnddd come on Rhoan rabbit demons don't just wonder around you know!" Luna shouted jumping up and down. Rhoan gave them a look before lazily saying,

"Well we're off to hunt rabbit demons see you." The old and present team seven nodded dumbfounded while Kushina waved goodbye cheerfully.

A few hours later Minato left the hospital with Naruto after he had memorized the seal Rhoan had given him. While this was going on Jiraiya left the village to try and find Tsunade to help heal the survivors of the attack. Kakashi had gone off to the battlefield to help his sensei in anyway he could. Rin had decided to stay with Kushina while the others were out fighting.

"Kushina-san look!" Rin yelled horrified. Kushina turned to the window and saw something that no one wanted to see. One of the Kyuubi's tails was heading towards the hospital at a breakneck speed.

Kakashi had tried all the techniques he knew on the demon but nothing had even slowed it down. He had used his chidori on the monster and it didn't even get past its fur! He soon stopped fighting the beast and started helping the injured out of the area. The Kyuubi saw his efforts to take away its prey and let out a terrifying roar knocking the young Jounin to his back. While he was on the ground he saw one of the monster's tails lash out and destroy the hospital. And he realized at once that Rin and Kushina were most likely dead. He had just lost two precious people and was about to lose another. The stress on his mind made his body shut down and to everyone around it looked like the ninja had just passed out from exhaustion.

Minato had just sealed the Kyuubi away along with himself when Kakashi had awoken again. Unfortunately nobody knew of the seal the Yondaime had used other than Kakashi and Jiraiya. When Kakashi told the Sandaime the truth about the seal the old man believed that Kakashi said that so he wouldn't go insane after loosing his adoptive family. Jiraiya didn't return to the village as planned because he stumbled across an organization that was called Akatsuki and he wanted to gain more information on them before he returned. Tsunade returned to the village for about a month before leaving again claiming that the bad memories were haunting her. Naruto was left in an orphanage with other children who had lost their parents in the attack.

_A/N It's my first story so some constructive criticism would be nice so please review and tell me what you like or don't like so I can make the first chapter better! Thanks!_


	2. New Clothes and Talking Animals

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing a fanfic**

"Talking normal"

_"Thoughts or flashback"_

**"Kyuubi or Inner Sakura"**

**Chapter One**

"_Stupid Kakashi-sensei! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What makes Sasuke-teme so special that Sensei can only train him?" _Naruto thought as he stormed through the village towards the academy. When he finally reached the academy he rushed towards the room he knew Iruka would be at.

Poor Iruka was drinking some coffee in the teachers lounge after pulling an all-nighter so he could grade papers. The afternoon atmosphere had a calm quiet feeling to it until...

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as he rushed into the room.

_And I was enjoying the quiet._ Iruka thought as he sank further into his seat. Naruto bounded over to the spot where Iruka was hiding behind his cup of coffee. He leaned over so he could see Iruka's face.

"Want to get some ramen, Sensei?" Naruto asked smiling as widely as he could at Iruka. "I'll pay Sensei." Naruto added quickly. Iruka's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Iruka sputtered out at the blond in front of him. Naruto frowned at his academy teacher,

"I decide to treat you for once without asking for something and you think I'm someone else? I'm hurting right now sensei." Naruto said waving his hands around wildly to express how he felt. Iruka raised an eyebrow at his student. Naruto huffed obviously agitated and embarrassed about what he had to say.

"Some things have happened on the last mission and I want to talk to someone about them." Naruto muttered staring down at the floor. Iruka looked on worriedly at his former student.

"Sure let's get ramen but I'll pay for it as long as you promise to buy some new clothes." Iruka said as he got out of his chair.

"What's wrong with my clothes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked out onto the streets.

Iruka had to visibly stop himself from shouting about what was wrong with the horrifyingly bright orange jumpsuit but to Naruto it only looked like Iruka was covering his mouth to hide a cough.

_Sensei probably doesn't want me to know he's getting sick._ Naruto thought as he waited for his sensei to explain.

"I just don't want you to be killed on a mission because you didn't blend in well enough." Iruka said while Naruto crossed his arms in frustration.

"I'll even go shopping with you." Iruka offered. Naruto nodded excitedly. He wasn't excited about shopping but he _was_ excited to spend more time with Iruka.

"Hey sensei! If you're going to get me new clothes why don't you take Sakura shopping too? I mean she wears red and that's really visible too." Naruto said to Iruka questionably. Iruka froze in his spot and a shudder passed through him.

"That would be breaking rule number one!" Iruka said as he glared at Naruto.

"Rule number one?" Naruto asked questioning his sensei's sanity. Iruka nodded sagely (or to Naruto it looked like a sagely nod),

"Rule number one is to never agree to go shopping with a girl or offer to buy their stuff unless they threaten to leave you." Iruka said in a creepy voice.

"Why not?" Naruto asked scratching his cheek in confusion.

"Have you ever been almost bored to death?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded but smartly decided not to mention that it was in Iruka's class.

"Alright this is how it goes. You're almost bored to death after seeing the hundredth shirt and then the horrifying part comes…"

"What horrifying part?" Naruto asked quietly.

"She asks you if she looks bad or fat in a certain outfit."

"How is that horrifying?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

"If you tell her the truth saying she looks awful in it she'll kill you or hurt you and, if you lie she'll get pissed because your lying." Iruka explained.

"Uh sensei you're freaking me out here." Naruto said. His face was pale at the thought of what Iruka said. Iruka ruffled the blonde's hair and sat down at the stool. Naruto completely forgot about the horror he was feeling a moment ago and ordered his food.

"One miso ramen jii-chan!" The old man nodded and went back to his cooking. Iruka ordered a moment later asking for the same thing that Naruto ordered. About five minutes later Iruka was slurping the noodles slowly while Naruto was killing the ramen without any mercy.

"So, Naruto what did you want to talk to me about?" Iruka asked after Naruto had finished his first bowl.

"Some things happened on our last mission and it's really affected me…and my team." Naruto said as he placed his chopsticks back on the table. Iruka nodded encouraging the young genin to keep talking.

"In the beginning of our mission it changed to an A-rank because the bridge builder was being targeted by Gato." Naruto started out. Iruka's mouth fell open,

"Why would Gato of the shipping company want a bridge builder?" Naruto had to think about it for a second.

"He was after the bridge builder because their bridge would have given the country a chance to weakening Gato's by earning money from their shipments. Anyway our first fight was against these guys called the demon brothers and Kakashi-sensei made it seem like he was cut into pieces…" Naruto trailed off as he tried to recall the rest.

"So what happened Naruto?" Iruka asked he was definitely wondering how his old student's had been. Naruto looked down ashamed,

"Sasuke intercepted them and Sakura protected the bridge builder. Then out of nowhere Kakashi-sensei showed up and defeated the guys easily. And I was a coward I froze out of fear when I saw them coming to attack me. But after that battle I made an blood oath to never run away and to not ever back down again!" Naruto said as softly as he continued to munch away at the ramen in front of him. Iruka glanced at Naruto's upset expression.

"That shouldn't bug you," Naruto looked up at Iruka shocked. "On my first big mission our whole team froze up and one of us didn't make it out of there…" Iruka trailed off as Naruto had earlier caught up in his own memories. Naruto decided to continue,

"We then ran into this guy named Zabuza and he scared the crap out of us but I think Sasuke-teme was the most afraid. Well Kakashi-sensei got caught and we had to save him cause he had once told us that, 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' so we really didn't want to leave him. I thought of this totally awesome plan and I worked together with Sasuke and we were able to free Kakashi-sensei. Then this hunter-nin showed up and 'took care' of Zabuza." Naruto said solemnly.

Iruka smiled softly at his old student and paid the bill. He got up and steered Naruto out of his stool and to the nearest clothing store.

"You can tell me the rest at my apartment tonight… the Hokage just told me about what happened to your apartment." Iruka said sadly hoping not to anger Naruto. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's just a few people who are still sore about the attack they'll get over it eventually. They just cut off the power and broke a few windows nothing major." Naruto said as they walked into the store. Iruka was surprised about how easily Naruto handled the situation.

"Hey look at this one sensei!" Naruto yelled out excitedly. Iruka's eye twitched dangerously. Naruto was pointing out an outfit that consisted of green spandex with orange leg warmers.

"Hell no." Iruka growled out. Naruto looked at Iruka in shock.

_Iruka never cusses unless he's really annoyed with me or when he talks about Mizuki... Note to self: Never wear or buy green spandex in front of Iruka-sensei._ Naruto thought as he backed away from the green suit.

Iruka wandered around a few of the racks picking clothes seemingly at random. Naruto was looking for anything that was orange but for some odd reason the store had no trace of Naruto's favorite color. Iruka smirked when he heard Naruto's frustrated yell but Iruka did feel bad about putting a genjutsu on the boy so he didn't see anything orange.

_I'll just tell him it's a form of training if he realizes it._

Iruka thought as he walked over to Naruto and placed the pile of clothes in the irritable genin's arms. Iruka pointed to the changing rooms and Naruto trudged off towards them gloomily. Naruto came out of the dressing room in a long black trench coat. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto seeing his look chuckled and flung the trench coat off to the side.

"Hey look sensei I'm the Yondaime!" Naruto said gleefully as he waited for Iruka's reaction.

_He really does look like a miniature version of the Yondaime._ Iruka thought as he stared at Naruto's outfit. Naruto pouted as he saw Iruka's disbelieving look.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad does it?" Naruto muttered as he turned around to look in the mirror. As soon as Naruto caught sight of his own reflection his mouth dropped.

_Whoa I look awesome!_ Naruto thought. Iruka coughed not so subtly effectively getting Naruto's attention.

"Although the outfit suits you I don't think the villagers will like it if you wore an outfit so similar to the Yondaime's." Iruka said carefully choosing his words so that he didn't anger Naruto. Naruto nodded in agreement and walked back into the dressing room. Iruka waited patiently for about five minutes before wondering if Naruto ran off. And just as he was about to check Naruto bounded into the room.

"That doesn't look half bad Naruto." Iruka said nodding at the blond's choice of clothes.

Naruto was wearing an outfit similar to the jounin and chunin uniform except with short sleeves. He was wearing a green jacket unzipped over the shirt and was the same color as the vests the more elite ninja wore. Iruka smiled as his student looked at himself in a mirror.

"These clothes will be good for camouflage and they're made of really strong fabric so it won't get destroyed when I train or go on missions." Naruto said to Iruka.

"That's good. Do you want to get anything else?" Iruka asked calmly. Naruto gave him a wary look for a moment.

"Will it involve trying on more clothes? Can we go somewhere else to get something other than clothes?" Naruto pleaded with his sensei. Iruka crossed his arms and glared at the blond.

"Why do you want to leave we only just got here? And I promised to buy you clothes nothing else." Iruka said slowly as if speaking to a young child. Naruto glanced nervously at the lady behind the counter.

"She keeps giving me the evil eye and clothes shopping is so damn boring!" Naruto said in frustration.

"Fine I'll buy you a couple pairs of these but you better wear them and then we can go wherever you want…other than Ichiraku's again." Iruka said. Naruto's face lit up but he started pouting when he heard the last part.

Haruno Sakura was having a bad day. First of all, the idiot Naruto had asked her on a date _again._ Secondly, Kakashi showed up not two but four hours late to the team meeting and made up some lame excuse about saving a drowning fish. And then he took her Sasuke-kun away to train for a whole week leaving her alone. Lastly, she was left with Naruto of all people because Kakashi said they had to spend the day together to work on their teamwork.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had just left with Sasuke and Sakura stood alone on the bridge. Well she wasn't alone but Naruto was definitely not real company to her anyway. Naruto was excited over the thought of spending a whole day with Sakura-chan but unfortunately she wasn't feeling the same way._

_"I'm going home." Sakura said as she stalked off with Naruto following close behind her._

_"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Inner Sakura growled becoming angry at the nuisance that was following her. _

_"I got you something Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily. Sakura turned around waiting for the dunce to catch up with her. He happily bounded up to her and handed her a flower._

_"You got me a flower?" Sakura asked examining the plant. Naruto nodded his head up and down._

_"I went to Ino-chan's shop and she told me this one was your favorite!" Naruto said waiting for Sakura to smile at his thoughtfulness or maybe agree to go on a date with him._

_"Ino-chan? Why did you add the –chan to the end of her name?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto looked at her confusedly._

_"She's a friend and she helped me out to get this flower for you!" Naruto said smiling brightly at her._

_"Naruto." Sakura said as coldly as she could. Naruto looked up at her and winced at her tone of voice._

_"I don't like you Naruto and I never will! Get it through your thick skull only Sasuke-kun is right for me! I hate you! Your stupid and you wear the fucking ugliest clothes too! You're spoiled…" Sakura's rant was cut short._

_"I'm spoiled? You think I'm spoiled! I have no fucking parents to spoil me! All my money goes to food or rent and your saying I'm spoiled. Do you know how easy you have it?" Naruto yelled. Sakura had struck a chord in Naruto. She backed up slightly at his outburst._

_"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to yell at you." Naruto said quietly._

_"We can work on our teamwork another day. You're just upset because Sasuke's not here I'll come back when you calm down." Naruto said smiling his normal smile. Sakura stood there stupefied. Hadn't she just said horrible things to him why was he still being nice?_

_"Why are you still being nice to me?" She yelled as he started to walk away. Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder._

_"Because I'm not like Sasuke and plus I doubt you meant any of it." Naruto said without knowing how wrong he was. Sakura stood there in the middle of the street with a blank expression on her face._

_"That was harsh. The poor kids been through so much and yet you berate him over small things like clothes and intelligence." A feminine voice said behind Sakura. Sakura whirled around and saw a cat on the ground._

_"A talking cat?" Sakura whispered. The cat lazily licked her paw before running off into an alley._

_End flashback_

Sakura sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. She wandered around her room picking up little pieces of paper as she walked by them. If anyone had the time to put them back together they would have found that they were pieces of a picture of Naruto. _I even tore him out of the team 7's picture and I yelled at him and yet he still forgives me._ Sakura shook her head and threw the pieces of the picture into the trashcan. If she thought too much about Naruto she would eventually forget about her goal. And she just couldn't do that.

Naruto was lying face down on Iruka's extra mattress. Thinking about what had happened that evening. After they had left the clothes store they went to a place called Koji's Weaponry. Naruto was so excited to see the handmade weapons he had literally dragged Iruka into the store. Naruto found out that Koji had a daughter who loved all things that were pointy and he also found out that she had good aim too. Naruto growled staring at his bandaged hand that had gotten impaled by a kunai. Naruto bought a katana that had a design of a dragon on its hilt. Iruka had then taken it away saying that until someone taught him on how to use a sword properly it would be hidden away.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. Iruka looked up from a book he was reading.

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto muttered something before speaking so Iruka could hear.

"I made a friend on the mission we were on and he ended up being our enemy but he was truly honest about being my friend. And well he knocked Sasuke out and I thought he was dead because his pulse was so faint. And I think I used his chakra…" Naruto trailed off miserably putting his head on the pillow.

"You used your friend's chakra?" Iruka asked.

"No." Naruto said through the pillow.

"You don't mean the Kyuubi!" Iruka said definitely worried.

"What happened?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Well when I saw Sasuke 'dead' I got really angry and I wanted to avenge him and then there was this huge power surge of this red chakra and I can't really remember the rest it was kind of like a dream." Naruto curled up into the fetal position. "It was awful. I just remember feeling this intense pain and anger and then I saw Haku. He didn't have a mask on anymore and I realized who he was all of the power just stopped flowing." Naruto whispered. Iruka nodded already knowing what had happened to this Haku person from the Hokage.

"Just go to sleep Naruto." Iruka said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep. When Naruto was sure that Iruka was asleep he got out of the bed and crawled over to the window and opened it. Naruto stared at the full moon with unhappy eyes.

"Why do I feel like something big is going to happen?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." A voice said. Naruto poked his outside of the window. A black wolf looked up at him.

"What is there something on my face?" The wolf deadpanned. Naruto shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What I don't see a sign saying I can't be here." The wolf said in a know it all tone. The wolf flicked his left ear and growled slightly.

"Uhh what's wrong?" Naruto asked suddenly coming to a conclusion that this was a dream.

"Listening to my friend try to sing…it isn't any good I'll tell you that." The wolf said lazily. Naruto sighed and went back to staring at the moon.

"Tell you what meet me at the bathhouses tomorrow at noon and I'll show you something." The wolf said startling Naruto. Naruto nodded and watched the brown wolf jump off the balcony and onto the roof of the building next door. Naruto went to bed after closing the window.

Naruto woke up screaming a couple hours later after a gruesome nightmare about the Kyuubi attack. He had seen it all through the Kyuubi's eyes instead of through the eyes of someone viewing a battle. He wasn't just seeing it in his dream he _was_ the Kyuubi and that horrified him. Iruka hadn't woken up surprisingly. Naruto stared at his sensei with shock. _I just killed Iruka-sensei's parents in my dream!_ Naruto yelled mentally. That night Naruto made a vow to protect the whole village from something like that ever happening again. Iruka woke up the next morning without Naruto in his apartment. He also found out that all of his ramen was missing.

**Please review...I will give you a virtual cookie  
**


	3. All the things that go Boom

**A/N Sorry for the wait I was attacked by an army of rabid squirrels who stole my laptop and broke it as well so the poor authoress had to rewrite the whole chapter **

**(to any of the few people who take their time to read this story THANK YOU)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich and be able to afford the money to pay for my car

KEY

"talking normal"

_thoughts or a flash back_

**Jutsu's Big summons and Demons oh and Inner Sakura**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto wandered around the village looking as though he were lost in deep thought. His eyes were scrunched up against the bright morning light. He had been wandering around the village for what seemed like hours. He hoped that Iruka wasn't too angry that he had left without saying good bye or about stealing all of his ramen. He mulled over the dream he had had the night before unaware of his surroundings or where he was going. He sighed dejectedly as he watched shopkeepers set up their shops. The few people that were on the streets didn't notice him. He felt invisible something that he usually hated but right now he felt comfortable with the feeling. He stopped at sat down on a bench that was nearby a flower shop to rest his feet for a few moments. He was abruptly pulled out of his daze when Ino came out of the shops door carrying an arm load of roses.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto yelled. Ino turned around quickly when she heard her name called.

"Do I know you?" She asked curiously. The teenager in front of her wore a dark green jacket over a dark blue shirt and pants. His ninja head band was around his neck. She noticed that he also had blue eyes and blonde hair that hung slightly over his forehead. But when she noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks her mouth fell open.

"It's me, Naruto! You know the guy who pulled pranks in the academy?" Naruto said wondering if his new clothes made him look _that_ different.

"N-naruto, you're Naruto?!" She yelled her mouth moving on its own. Naruto flashed his trademark foxy grin.

"Yes ma'am! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the greatest ninja that'll ever live!" Naruto answered cheerily.

"You're not wearing orange!" She stated incredulously. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He asked bewildered by her response.

"You always wear orange! You not wearing orange is like saying that Sasuke-kun will betray the village!" She yelled.

"Well, Iruka-sensei bought me new clothes so that I wouldn't be killed on a mission and Sakura-san didn't seem to like it that much either." Naruto said in a saddened murmur mourning the loss of his favorite jump suit.

"Why are you calling forehead, Sakura-san not Sakura-chan? I thought you loved the girl!" Ino yelled once again feeling very lost.

"We kind of got into a fight. I think it's because we just received an A-rank mission and it stressed us out a lot. So I'm not going to call her "-chan" until we both calm down. Also she usually gets pissed when I call her that." Naruto said solemnly.

"An A-rank?" Ino asked skeptically. Naruto nodded.

"It was a C-ranked turned A-rank. The client lied to us but we stayed and helped him out like any honorable person would." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"Did Iruka buy you a brain too?" She asked a smirk apparent on her face. Naruto just brushed it off considering Sasuke had said something similar before he left on his training trip.

"No, but he bought me a watch! _And_ it's ORANGE!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Ino sweat dropped at his excitement over an inanimate object.

"Hey, Naruto! Can you do something for me?" Ino asked sweetly with an odd gleam in her pale blue eyes.

"I guess so." Naruto answered slightly nervous about the gleam in the other blond's eyes.

"Just give these roses to Hinata. And if she asks just say that you bought them for her okay?" Ino said trying to hold back a snicker. Naruto nodded seeing nothing wrong with doing the small favor Ino asked of him and took the roses out of Ino's arms.

"I'll be back after I delivered them! Bye Ino!" Naruto yelled as he took to the roofs running towards the Hyuuga compound ninja style. Ino couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"He's so dense!" Ino said to herself as she walked back into the shop.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto was surprised at how easy it was to get into the Hyuuga compound. There were a few traps that were easy to avoid especially if one was a former prankster. There were also no guards at the front gates like Naruto had expected. In Iruka's words they were 'overconfident'. But to Naruto and possibly quite a few others they were 'pompous jack asses that thought to highly of themselves'.

"Who are you and what do you want in the Hyuuga Household?" A cold voice from behind Naruto asked. Naruto jerkily turned himself around and came face to face with a boy who looked about his own age and long brown hair and of course the authentic pale Hyuuga eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm here to deliver these flowers to Hinata." Naruto said shoving the flowers under the other boy's nose. The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"It figures that one failure would want to be with another." The boy said icily. Naruto ground his teeth together.

"Hinata is not a failure!" Naruto replied angrily.

"Once a failure always a failure. Am I right dead last?" He retorted his smirk growing in size as he watched Naruto angrily sputter out curses.

"Just show me where Hinata is you teme." Naruto yelled.

"I don't need to." The Hyuuga replied calmly and walked off.

"He's just like Sasuke-teme possibly worse." Naruto muttered to himself as he searched for the shy Hyuuga girl. He was about to give up when he unexpectedly crashed into the girl he was looking for.

"I found you!" He yelled triumphantly as he helped the heiress get back on her feet. Hinata's face went scarlet as she saw who she had bumped into.

"Y-you were looking for m-me?" She asked shyly.

"Yup! I have something to give to you!" He said his voice filled with excitement.

"R-really?" She asked quietly. She was certain that if Naruto came any closer she would faint.

"Yeah, but I ran into this jerk on the way here! He was calling you a failure too! I didn't get his name but he looked our age." Naruto said clearly frustrated with the male Hyuuga's earlier words.

"That was just Neji-niisan he's always like that." Hinata murmured softly. Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Y-you're brother and sister!? You act completely different, you're shy, nice, and pretty and he's cruel, egotistical, and ugly too." Naruto said growling like an angry dog.

Hinata's face flushed even more when she heard Naruto say that she was pretty. "Y-you think I'm pretty?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah but not like Sakura though," Naruto felt oddly guilty when he saw her crest fallen look and quickly amended his words, "Hinata don't look sad like that! You're pretty too it's just a different kind of pretty. Sakura is kind of like a fire work explosion and you're like a flower garden." Hinata's face lit up immediately. Naruto pulled the roses out from behind his back.

"Here you go!" Naruto said in an over cheerful voice quickly dropping the roses in Hinata's arms. Naruto turned around and ran back to the village with out turning back to see Hinata's reaction. Hinata was on the ground her eyes closed in a dead faint but her hands were still clutching the bouquet of roses to her chest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto jumped right in front of Ino effectively shocking her but not enough to drop the flowers she was carrying.

"I delivered the flowers to Hinata!" Naruto said apparently proud of himself. Ino tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it back.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked getting the feeling that he was missing out on something.

"N-nothing!" She sputtered out between laughs. Naruto gave her a look that said 'I'm questioning your sanity'.

"Uhh okay I'm just going to visit the old man." Naruto said taking a few steps backwards.

"Bye Ino." Naruto added as an afterthought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Sandaime Hokage was almost never surprised. Considering how old he was he had seen many things. Sure there was the time when Naruto used the Sexy no Jutsu but he adamantly denied it ever happened. He of course had refused to talk about it because he was more than sure that the villagers would lose a lot if not all of their respect for the Hokage. Also Jiraiya for one would never let him live it down. Lastly Naruto and his grandson would use it as black mail material. The other times when he was surprised were when Orochimaru betrayed the village, the Kyuubi attack, and Itachi asking that Sasuke be kept safe. For some odd reason he felt that today would be one of those days.

His suspicions rose when his secretary asked if he had the time to see Naruto. He nodded his head at the young woman and minutes later the blonde genin walked into his office. He was greatly amused by Naruto's new look. _Plan get Iruka to buy Naruto new clothes, a success._ The Sandaime thought victoriously.

While Naruto was on his first C-rank mission the Sandaime had brought up the topic of ninja apparel when talking to Iruka one day. He had told the man about the many people who had died by wearing outstandish or brightly colored clothes. The young chunin had paled dramatically and excused himself from the room. Some people would say that the Hokage had no shame. He would most probably reply that he was rambling about inconsequential things because of his old age.

"So what do you need Naruto?" The Sandaime asked kindly as Naruto sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Well do you know of any one who could teach me about swords and how to use them?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Well I personally know three possible masters. One is my old student Orochimaru, who betrayed the village when you were very young. So of course he is not a possibility. Secondly would be one of the new jounin's named Hayate but recently he has come down with something so he's not in the best shape right now. And lastly would be a man named Rhoan but I wouldn't recommend him." The Hokage answered while he worked on the pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Why wouldn't you recommend him?" Naruto asked curiously. The Hokage smiled tiredly and answered the boy's question,

"First off no one has seen him in a little over a decade and he's a jinchuuriki like you." The Hokage stopped talking when he heard Naruto talking,

"So what? I'm perfectly sane and I'm a jinchuuriki too." Naruto looked up at the Hokage waiting for an answer.

"Yes I suppose you are right, but there is one large difference. Rhoan has actually become a half-demon. He merged with the Hachibi when he turned fifteen and now has the ability to actually become a wolf so of course we have our doubts." The Hokage answered throwing a mental party when he saw that he was coming close to the end of the stack on paper work.

"So he's not a bad person? Why don't you like him? Is he really strong?" Naruto atopped firing questions when the older man raised his hand.

"No he's not an evil person. Most of the time he's laid back but is easy to anger but he does a more humorous side to him as well. Yes he's strong. I don't like him because he's blackmailed me many times to get what he wants." The Hokage uttered the last part under his breath so Naruto had to strain his ears to catch it.

"Well then I'll find him and then beat him up until he agree's to train me!" Naruto yelled an eager firing setting flames in his eyes showing off his energetic youthfullness and…(Sorry if I scared you, it was just too good a moment to pass up )

"Here's a picture of Rhoan I'm sorry but this is all I have of him." The hokage said passing the faded picture to the eager genin. The blond ninja jumped up and raced out of the room not even bothering to say good bye to the Hokage…or pick up the bottle of ink that was seeping its way through layers of paperwork.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked down one of the back streets that lead to one of the less used training areas. He slowed down when he heard the soft pitter patter of paws on the road. He turned around and came face to muzzle with the wolf he had met the night before.

"You didn't come to the bathhouses." The wolf stated.

"Nope!" Naruto answered as he turned around to continue his journey to the training field. The midnight black wolf strode up to Naruto keeping pace as they walked.

"Why didn't you come?" He asked curiously.

"For starters you're a friggen talking wolf (said wolf looked slightly insulted at this) also Iruka-sensei told me not to trust stranger's or go anywhere with them, or accept the candy they give you!" Naruto said apparently proud of himself for remembering. The wolf let out a bark like laugh,

"Damn it! I was going to push you into the girl's side of the bath house and get a laugh from your pain." The wolf muttered to the boy next to him. Naruto jumped back his eyes wide.

"T-that's evil!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusatory finger at the animal.

"My name's Rhoan and I'm warning you if you keep pointing that finger in my face I'll bite it off." Rhoan said with a menacing growl. Naruto hastily pulled his finger back.

"I'm Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered back automatically.

"I over heard what you and the Hokage were discussing earlier and I have been looking for a person to teach my style too…" Rhoan said offhandedly his voice trailing off.

"Really!? Awesome! So are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Not yet. First we have to have my team mate Luna accept you." Rhoan said to the excited blond.

"So how do we find her?" Naruto asked impatient to start his training.

"Just look for the exploding building." Rhoan said in a sage like tone Naruto tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion,

"What exploding building?"

BOOM

"That one." Rhoan said smugly a smirk plastered on his face.

**I also wanted to add my original Idea for Rhoan and Naruto's meeting my over seer (the person who makes sure my story doesn't absolutely suck) thought it should be put in**

Naruto looked around curiously at the wolf sitting next to him. As promised Naruto had shown up at the bath houses at noon precisely after he had hid all the instant ramen that was in Iruka's house. He then sat down on one of the benches conveniently located right in front of the hot spring and waited. The wolf had shown up five minutes later and Naruto could've sworn that the damn animal was smirking at him. Naruto glared at the animal,

"Hey wolf, you said you were going to show me something interesting if I came to the bathhouses at noon so what did you want to show me?" Naruto asked as the animal scratched his ear with his leg.

"Alright first things first I have a name it's not hey you or wolf it is Rhoan but that's Rhoan-sama to you. Secondly I never said I would show you something interesting just that I wanted to show you something." Rhoan barked out at the blonde genin. Naruto jumped at the loud voice but calmed down. Rhoan snickered at Naruto's nervousness.

"I am currently looking for an apprentice." Rhoan said to Naruto which effectively stopped the blonde's oncoming rant.

"An apprentice? Why would a big talking black wolf want a human apprentice?" Naruto said scrunching up his face in confusion. Rhoan sighed exasperated.

"Shut up! You're not letting me explain a thing. Ok I need an apprentice to pass on what I know for obvious reasons, two most of the time I can roam around looking like a normal human, and three there is a certain Neko-chan after my fur and she has a soft spot for humans so I figured if I got an apprentice she would stop hunting me down." Rhoan said.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"I stole all her manga." Rhoan muttered. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You bastard how can you separate anyone human or animal from the fine art of manga!?" Naruto shouted in outrage. Rhoan chuckled softly.

Meow. The sound of a cat made Rhoan's ears swivel in the direction of the noise. Rhoan turned his head to get a better look at the feline that had greeted them. Rhoan's eyes flew open as he stared in shock at the cat standing in front of him. His fur seemed to turn a nasty color of white. (If it were a crayon it would be Orochimaru white.) Naruto watched the scene unfold in front of him totally confused. Rhoan's fur bristled and he bared his canines at the feline in front of him.

"You know Tora!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Rhoan stiffened at the name.

"But I killed you! How can you be alive were you resurrected!?" Rhoan muttered. Tora smirked at his reaction.

"Payback's a bitch." Naruto rolled his eyes and picked up Tora. "If I take you to the senile old bastard's office now will I get paid?" Naruto muttered to himself before flinging the cat into the hot spring. Rhoan's mouth fell open.

"Did you just throw the demon cat into the hotspring?" Rhoan asked Naruto to hopefully clarify what he saw.

"Yup!" Naruto said grinning widely.

"I would sleep with a knife under your pillow kid." Rhoan said while shaking his head.

"How did you kill the cat?" Naruto asked not even slightly disturbed by Rhoan's warning.

"Well it happened about two days ago when I first arrived at the village. I was wandering around the woods minding my own business when that cat pounced on me! Usually I wouldn't care, actually nothing really bugs me except for my friend…and you, but anyway the cat covered me in its awful scent trying to throw off pursuers for some god damn reason so I chased it caught it in my mouth and well my wolf instincts took over and lets say the body was on one side of the forest and the head on another." Rhoan said acting out the part of tearing the cat's head off.

"That's great and all but I have some training to do so bye." Naruto got up to leave but was stopped by a Rhoan who was taking a bite out of Naruto's hand.

"What the hell?! Let go!" Naruto yelled.

"I never got your name kid." Rhoan asked blood dribbling down his muzzle.

"Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konohagakure!" Naruto shouted.

"More like future patient at the insane asylum." Rhoan muttered to himself but Naruto still heard the comment.

"And you're a mutt." Naruto yelled back.

"I have many things that I could say to you but the author wants to keep this as T rated as possible." Rhoan muttered.

"He says _I_ have to go to an asylum the idiot thinks we're in a book!" Naruto said to himself as he jogged off towards Konoha.

**The original chapter was longer but I edited out a few parts leaving them for later chapters so that I can have a decent plot.**

** Thanks for reading Please review I like to hear what you guys say (Does anyone want a pairing in this story please tell me if you do)**


End file.
